The Draco
by straightjacket skitso
Summary: Have You ever wondered what would happen if Draco found out that there was alternate universes and in each on there contained another him. Well that's what happens in this story.


Disclaimer: I do NOT and I repeat I do NOT own any of the characters in this story!

Note: If You see ((some typing and then)) this is my own thinking and umm yes I can think!

If you see (some typing then) this is info or something that Draco thought.

Once there was a boy named Draco and one dark and dreary night he was walking on the Hogwarts Grounds even though he could get detention for it but he did not care for he was restless and could not sleep. He was thinking about stuff like what if I wasn't the only me in the universe. What if there were parallel universes and I was only one of a bunch of people who look like me only not as hott. ((Yes I know it is hard to believe that Draco can think such intellectual thoughts but he did so :P))

While Draco was walking on the grounds he just happened to stumble upon a Barbell.

"What the hell is this," Draco said to himself. He was looking at the strange object and decided to go take one of the balls when suddenly he was in a brightly lit room. This room looked unlike any of the ones he had seen before at Hogwarts or the Ministry Of Magic. The room was a plain white one that had a brightly lit screen on the left wall that showed 4 different universes and three different versions of himself.

"Whatin bloody hell is this place and what am I doing here," Is all Draco thought.

Then he noticed a table to the left of the screen and on that table just happened to be a book that was titled: _The Truth About You_.

Intrigued Draco sat down and began to read the book. It explained about how there were four parallel universes and that in each universe there is a different version of you. And that you all live separate lives and that if one of you traveled to the 3 other universes and killed them you would gain their knowledge and power. As soon as Draco read that part he put the book down and decided that he would go and kill his other selves so that way he could have ultimate power.

So he walked up to the screen and pressed his finger on one of the pictures and was suddenly transported into a dark room. "Where am I now," whined Draco. Suddenly a bright light came on and he saw a less hott yet none the less a version of himself. The look of surprise on the other him's face gave Darco just the opportunity he needed as he pulled out his wand and cast the Avada Kedavra on him. The boy dropped dead at his feet and he suddenly felt stronger and a little bit smarter.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the barbell and twisted the ball once again. He was back in the white room. "One down two more to go," Draco said to himself as he walked up to the screen and selected another one. This time he was in a mental institution and saw himself in a straight jacket fast asleep on a bed. Being very careful to not wake the other him he slowly crept across the room. He stood by the bed and pulled out his wand and once again cast the Avada Kedavra on the other him. Draco could feel himself gain more strength and a bunch of knowledge but also a little bit of insanity. Draco could hear footsteps coming down the hall so he quickly pulled out the barbell and twisted the ball just as the door started to open up. Once again Draco found himself in the white room. As Draco approached the screen he said " Last one." And with that he touched the last other him ((besides himself of course)) . This time he found himself in a field in which a most gruesome battle was being waged. He right away recognized the place as Middle Earth. Because he had seen all the Lord Of The Ring movies and was a huge fan of Gimli (who he thought looked so damn hott in that chain mail. He loved the way it brought out his eyes.). So he of course knew that his other self was none other than Legolas Greenleaf. He scanned the battle field looking for Legolas then he spotted him running like a mad man toward some elephant looking creature of enormous stature.((An Oliphaunt. I looked it up all by myself!))"I shall rule the universes!" Draco screamed and then laughed his wicked diabolical laugh. He then raised his wand and shouted " Avad..."

Squishing and cracking sounds could be heard nearby as Draco was stepped on by one the Oliphaunts! Thus ended the Draco. And the moral of the story is if you ever go and kill the other yous in parallel universes make sure to watch out for Oliphaunts cause they will step on you without a thought and it will suck!


End file.
